Hannah's back
by Juli Booth
Summary: POV HANNAH - Depois de um momento com todos admirando a cena, inclusive eu, Temperance virou para Booth e o beijou. O beijo foi rápido, mas significativo o bastante para que eu entendesse que tinha chegado muito tarde.


_A HANNAH'S BACK_

_Autora: Juliana Alves_

_Classificação: PG-13_

_Advertências: Romance _

_Capítulos: One-shot_

_Completa: [ x ] Sim [ ] Não_

* * *

**_POV HANNAH_**

Cheguei a D.C há pouco mais de duas horas e estava mais convicta do que nunca de encontrar Seeley. Há quase dois anos atrás eu deixei uma vida que prometia muita mudança, mas que seria a vida que qualquer mulher queria. Eu iria me casar, ter um marido lindo e honrado, continuaria tendo uma carreira brilhante e possivelmente filhos e joguei tudo isso para o alto ao dizer não. E me arrependi assim que peguei minhas roupas. Pensei em esperar por ele em casa, mas depois de três horas esperando vi que ele não voltaria e resolvi ir para algum hotel. Peguei um taxi e ele passou justamente pelo Diner e eu o vi, pensei em descer e foi ai que eu a vi, Temperance. Ela estava lá com ele, como eu saberia que estaria sempre, eles eram amigos e isso ninguém poderia negar. Segui em frente e aqui estou eu em Washington, de novo.

Quase dois anos longe de D.C, esse foi o tempo que eu tive para pensar em tudo que eu perdi. Seeley me mudou e eu não percebi durante os primeiros meses que eu precisava dele. Simplesmente levei minha vida de acordo com meu trabalho, dai percebi que eu não queria só o emprego dos meus sonhos e realizar tudo que pudesse na minha carreira, eu queria alguém que me amasse e esperasse por mim quando chegasse em casa, que ligasse para mim no meio do dia para dizer que me ama, ou só está lá. E tudo isso eu tinha com o Seeley e ainda assim eu disse não.

*.*.*.*

Estou com o telefone na mão para ligar para ele, mas eu não acho que seja o melhor modo para nós conversarmos. Pensei em passar na sua casa, porém pela hora sabia que ele estava no trabalho ou no Jeffersionan falando com a Temperance ou os "squints", como ele chamava carinhosamente seus amigos cientistas. Tomando a decisão resolvi ir ao FBI. Cheguei em 15 minutos e entrei, ainda tinha um dos guardas que eu conhecia ele ficou surpreso em me ver e até um pouco tenso, mas ignorei, possivelmente o trabalho requeria muita atenção.

Cheguei ao andar de Seeley e procurei pelo seu escritório e o encontrei vazio, estava voltando quando um agente olhou para mim:

- Hannah? –Perguntou ele curioso.

- Sim?

- Você era a namorada do Agente Booth, certo?

- Sim. Você sabe onde ele esta? – Perguntei, mesmo ele tendo me reconhecido eu não me recordava dele.

- Oh. Ele... eu acho que deva estar no Jeffersionan. – Ele falou um pouco ansioso.

- Ok. Obrigado.

Sai de lá o mais rápido que pude eu não podia me desencontrar com ele de novo. Peguei novamente o taxi e fui em direção ao Instituto Jeffersionan.

*.*.*.*

O Instituto Jeffersionan estava impecável assim como da ultima vez que eu estive aqui. Assim que passei pela portaria fui instruída a seguir o caminho para o escritório da Dra. Brennan. Sorri ao lembrar de Temperance, ela era uma ótima amiga, as vezes sua sinceridade magoava um pouco, mas eu sei que ela não fazia por mal e isso a transformava na pessoa mais ingênua que eu conheci. Ao me aproximar da plataforma eu escutei um risinho infantil se espelhar por lá e vi Jack e Angela com um bebê e lembrei que Angela estava grávida quando fui embora.

Naquele momento eu tive mais certeza do que eu vim procurar, eu queria essa mesma cena para mim, esses mesmos sorrisos e a sensação de ter uma família para amar e ser amada. Na hora que eu ia chamar a atenção para poder perguntar sobre Seeley, ele apareceu com Camille. Do local que eu estava não pude escutar o que Camille falou para Angela e Jack, pareceu uma bronca, mas o bebê riu de novo e isso amoleceu Camille.

Dei mais alguns passos e chamei por Seeley e vi todos congelarem no lugar e a cena seguinte quase me fez sorrir, se não tivesse realmente me assustado. Camille e Angela se colocaram na frente de Seeley como se estivessem o protegendo e eu percebi um pouco tarde que era justamente isso que faziam, estavam o protegendo de mim.

- Hello. – Falei e dei um passo para frente.

- Hi. – Falou Camille. – Estou surpresa em vê-la aqui, Hannah.

- Surpresa. – Tentei brincar um pouco. Em vão.

- O que você quer Hannah? – Perguntou Angela com uma voz cortante.

- Preciso falar com o Seeley. – E olhei para ele esperando resposta.

Porém antes que ele falasse uma voz chamou a atenção de todos:

- Pai, olha a Christine está querendo andar. – Falou Parker com o sorriso de orelha a orelha, ele segurava as mãos de uma garotinha linda.

Parker estava meio curvado esperando a pequena andar passo por passo, a bebê também sorria e seus olhos brilhavam e o que eu vi me deixou um pouco desconfiada ela tinha olhos incrivelmente azuis, parecia tanto com Temperance que por um momento eu pensei que ela fosse filha dela, mas eu a conhecia ela era igual a mim, não acreditava nesse conto de fada.

Quando tentei falar de novo Temperance apareceu e passou por Parker ela sorria também e estava com uma câmera nas mãos filmando os dois e chamando a atenção da pequena garotinha. Depois de um momento com todos admirando a cena, inclusive eu, ela virou para Booth e o beijou. O beijo foi rápido, mas significativo o bastante para que eu entendesse que tinha chegado muito tarde.

Parker finalmente chegou até eles e Brennan pegou a garotinha no colo e vi o sorriso de felicidade dela quando a bebê falou: "Mama". Na hora meu coração doeu, eu perdi de ter tudo isso pelo meu egoísmo. Eu já estava indo embora quando Temperance me viu.

- Hannah? – Ela falou surpresa. – Quanto tempo, não tive noticias suas desde que você foi embora.

- É, estava em outro país. – Falei um pouco sem graça e querendo sair dali.

- Então veio nos visitar? – Perguntou ela. Por um momento eu pensei que ela estava sendo sarcástica, mas eu a conhecia ela não falou por mal.

- Sim, mas já estou de saída.

- Ok. Já que veio nos visitar, você esta convidada a jantar na nossa casa. – Ela falou e virou para Seeley não vi o olhar que eles trocaram, mas vi que ele relaxou visivelmente e sorriu.

- Isso mesmo, Hannah, você será muito bem vinda na nossa casa. – Dito isso ele colocou o braço ao redor da cintura de Temperance e esperou minha resposta.

- Quem sabe, eu só estou de passagem por aqui. Qualquer coisa eu ligo para vocês. - Disse isso e sai antes que as lágrimas escorressem pelo meu rosto.

Antes que cruzasse a porta ainda olhei para trás, e vi uma cena linda Parker estava sentado no chão com Christine e Michael, assim ouvi Jack falando, no chão, eles brincavam com os olhos protetores de seus pais neles. Cam estava conversando com um homem que eu não conhecia, mas que tinha características muçulmanas eles se beijaram e os outros ao redor sorriram com algum tipo de brincadeira, Jack e Angela foram os próximos. Incentivaram Seeley e Temperance também, mas eles tinham uma pequena relutância e ao mesmo tempo cumplicidade. Desistindo de lutarem eles se beijaram, foi rápido e muito apaixonado, com a distância não pude ouvir, mas li as próximas palavras deles, "I love you", disse Temperance. "Me too", respondeu Seeley.

Não esperei para ver o que aconteceria depois, apenas sai e fui para o meu hotel, e durante o percurso eu fiquei pensando de como cega eu estava naquela época. Como eu não pude ver o que estava na cara deles? Eles estavam apaixonados desde o princípio, eu via a preocupação de Seeley por ela e mesmo assim achava que era só por causa da parceria. E não era, nunca foi. E vejo que continuei me iludindo ao vim para cá. Foi bom o que eu vi, porém não me agradou, eu queria, desesperadamente, esta no lugar de Temperance, mas eu sei que será impossível. Só espero que no meio da minha busca eu encontre alguém que me ame, com pelo menos, um pouco do amor que eu vi entre Temperance e Seeley e que eu consiga alcançar a felicidade que estava estampada nos rostos deles.

THE END


End file.
